Be Mine Again?
by hanzabilah
Summary: Yoongi merindukan sosok Park Jimin yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Entah itu takdir atau hanya kebetulan, Yoongi bertemu lagi dengan Jimin. Yoongi merasa inilah saatnya mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu lagi. . . YoonMin;SugaxJimin;Shounen-ai


**Be Mine Again?**

 **by Hanzabilah**

 **YOONMIN,SUGAxJIMIN,BOYXBOY**

 **WARNING: TYPOS everywhere!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hemm..."

Rasa penasaran memenuhi pikiran Yoongi. Dia penasaran, apa yang seorang Park Jimin lakukan saat ini. Sudah hampir 3 tahun dia tak bertemu Jimin. Yoongi baru memikirkan Jimin lagi ketika ia ingat hari ini adalah _anniv_ mereka. Sebenarnya, _failed anniv_ mereka.

Ya, 3 tahun lalu Yoongi memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin dengan alasan dia harus fokus kuliah. Saat itu Yoongi kelas 3 dan Jimin kelas 1. Mereka berpacaran sekitar 1 tahun sejak Jimin pertama kali menginjak bangku SMA.

Hubungan yang singkat memang, tapi Yoongi terpaksa melakukannya. Yoongi tak ingin karena kesibukannya saat kuliah dia harus membuat pacarnya menunggu dirinya selesai dengan kesibukannya itu. Yoongi sebenarnya tak rela melakukannya, karena Yoongi tau, Jimin pasti juga akan tersakiti. Tetapi Yoongi malah tak ingin Jimin tersakiti di akhir. Itu sebabnya, Yoongi memilih memutuskannya sebelum semua itu terjadi.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri trotoar di pinggir jalan Seoul yang cukup ramai. Banyak orang berlalu lalang kesana-kemari dan Yoongi tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Biasanya jika ramai begini orang pasti akan mengeluh tentang betapa ramainya di sini.

Yoongi memutuskan membelokkan diri ke sebuah _cafe._ Dia langsung menuju ke counter pemesanan untuk memesan kopi hangat. Saat menunggu pesanan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang menjadi seorang _waiter_ di _cafe_ itu. Sosok itu bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam kelam, dan yang paling diingat Yoongi adalah sosok itu memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Siapa sosok itu? Siapa lagi, sosok itu adalah Park Jimin. Park Jimin, yang sampai saat ini sebenarnya Yoongi masih terus memikirkannya.

"Tuan, silahkan anda ambil pesanan anda di kasir", kata lelaki di counter pemesanan itu menyuruh Yoongi bergeser ke kasir di sebelah kanannya. Yoongi menurut. Orang kasir memberikan pesanan Yoongi setelah menyebutkan harga pesanannya. Yoongi mengambil beberapa won dan memberikannya ke kasir, setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk menetap di _cafe_ itu ketika tau ada Jimin di sini. 'Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?', batin Yoongi.

Yoongi terus memperhatikan arah Jimin yang mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan dan membersihkan meja. Kelihatannya Jimin tak tau ada kehadirannya di sana. Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin. Baginya, Jimin masih seperti dulu. Saat memakai baju _maid,_ Yoongi makin berfikir Jimin imut dan cantik.

Tak terasa hampir 2 jam sudah Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin, ia baru sadar ketika ternyata kopinya sudah habis. Yoongi mendesis karena tau itu pertanda dia harus segera pulang. Yoongi berdiri dengan malas, ketika dia membuka pintu _cafe_ , terdengar suara yang sangat ia ingin dengar saat ini. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung di _cafe_ kami!". Yoongi sontak langsung terhenti mendengarnya. 'Suara itu, tak lain adalah suara Jimin', batin Yoongi.

Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke luar dan malah berbalik menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke arah Park Jimin. Yoongi sudah tak tahan lagi, dia saat ini sangat rindu dengan Jimin. Dia ingin langsung memeluk Jimin dan mengeluarkan rasa rindu itu.

Jimin sibuk berbincang dengan temannya dan tidak menyadari jika Yoongi menghampirinya. Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin dari belakang, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Jimin terkejut membuat matanya membulat sempurna. Jimin ingin meronta karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seseorang yang ia tak tau siapa itu. Tetapi, perlahan Jimin merasakan kehangatan di pelukan itu, perlahan Jimin ingat dengan kehangatan dari pelukan itu.

"Min... Yoon... Gi...?", gumam Jimin.

"Park Jimin. _I miss you_ ", kata Yoongi.

Jimin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan berbalik melihat ke arah Yoongi. "Hai, Yoongi hyung", sapa Jimin.

Wajah Yoongi berubah sedih ketika Jimin hanya menanggapi rasa rindu nya dengan wajah datar seperti itu. "Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja di luar. Aku akan menemuimu di luar sepulang kerja sambilan ini", kata Jimin langsung meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi menurut, dia dengan sabar menunggu Jimin hingga Jimin selesai bekerja. Ternyata Jimin bekerja sambilan di sini untuk membayari biaya kuliahnya, Yoongi tau ketika diceritakan oleh salah satu teman kerja Jimin. 'Jimin ternyata sudah berubah', batin Yoongi. Dulu dia tidak pernah rajin bekerja seperti sekarang. Yoongi merasa, Jimin sudah bertambah dewasa.

Wajah Yoongi berubah cerah ketika melihat Jimin keluar dari _cafe_. Belum sempat Yoongi memanggil namanya, Jimin sudah lebih dulu menampar pipi Yoongi. "3 tahun meninggalkanku tanpa kabar darimu, menghilang dan tak pernah muncul. Muncul-muncul kau memelukku seperti tak ada apa-apa di antara kita", bentak Jimin.

Yoongi memegang pipinya yang sedikit memerah itu, ia tidak mengeluh karena sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan ini dari Jimin. " _Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae_ ". Yoongi menunduk tak berani melihat wajah Jimin. Dia bisa mendengar sedikit isakan Jimin. Yoongi perlahan memberanikan diri melihat Jimin. Termyata wajah Jimin sudah banjir dengan air mata. Yoongi tak tega melihat Jimin menangis, langsung saja tanpa perintah Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan sangat eratnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Min Yoongi", gumam Jimin disela-sela tangisnya. Yoongi dapat mendengar ucapan Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum. " _I miss you, more than you miss me_ , Park Jimin", bisik Yoongi.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya. Dia menyeka air mata Jimin dengan tangannya, lalu menatap wajah Jimin dalam-dalam. Yoongi menariik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Park Jimin. _Will you be mine for once again? I promise, I'll never, never leave you again_ ", kata Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum. " _Molla?_ ", kata Jimin lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi mengejar Jimin meminta apa jawaban yangakan diberikan Jimin. Tapi ketika Yoongi mengejar Jimin, Jimin malah berlari dan mengejek Yoongi yang tak akan bisa mengejarnya.

"Kejar aku dulu, baru aku akan menjawabmu, Yoongi-yaaa~"

"Awas saja Chimchim. Jika aku berhasil mendapatkanmu aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan besok pagi!"

-end-

.

.

.

 **Hi all! Terima kasih sudah baca ff buatanku!**

 **Kalo kalian mau baca ff yang lain, visit aja ke blog temanku .com**

 **Di sana ada beberapa ff buatanku #plakmalahpromosi**

 **Ohya, terima kasih juga bagi yang udah mau nge-review**

 **Maaf kalo ngga bisa bales satu-satu, author lagi sibuk sekolah**

 **Tugas selalu numpuk jadi kadang ngga sempat buka review :')**

 **Sekali lagi, _jeongmal gamsahamnida *deep bow*_ :D**


End file.
